Through a brother's eyes
by dapperswag
Summary: Sam observes Dean and Castiel. Actions speak louder than words after all. A Christmas gift for my friend Ashley. I don't own Supernatural.


**A/N:**

**This is a Christmas gift for my friend Ashley (allesandraq on tumblr). I'm actually very proud of this fic. I hope you'll like it as well!**

Dean was different. He might not seem like it to just anyone, but Sam noticed. He could see the subtle changes in his brother's behavior. His mind seemed to be someplace else a lot lately. Sometimes it was as if Sam wasn't even in the room. And he knew the reason.

Castiel. The Angel that had saved him in more than one way. Whenever he was around him he seemed better. Happier. The way Dean's eyes softened every time he looked at him always made Sam feel like he was intruding. Cas seemed to be just as smitten as his brother. The way he placed his piercing gaze on Dean's face was enough to make _Sam _uncomfortable, but Dean didn't seem to mind. Frankly he seemed pretty satisfied. Sam did everything in his power not to laugh out loud when that smug grin spread over Dean's lips.

Their body language said more than a thousand words. They always appeared to have some sort of contact. Either a hand was resting on a shoulder, a knee was grazing a leg, or, on a good day, a back was leaning into a side. Sam found it adorable, to be honest. Dean had never really been the touchy-feely type, but the fact that he couldn't go half a minute without touching Cas was pretty endearing. It was, after all, Cas who had a problem with personal space, yet it was always Dean who initiated the affection. They were able to communicate with their eyes, Sam also noted. They could be standing on each side of a room and still have a whole conversation take place. It was cute and irritating at the same time.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked one day.

"I don't know. I think he said he had to take care of something," Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

Dean grumbled something under his breath, sitting down on his bed and leaning back onto the headboard. Sam snorted out a quiet laugh, but it was enough to catch Dean's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam shrugged. "It's just that you look pissed off that he's not here."

"Well, he could've at least told me where's going," Dean shot back. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Why? I thought you said that you weren't his babysitter."

"I'm not. I just…" Dean trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"You care about him," Sam finished for him, making the older Winchester's head snap up. He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out, so he shut it again. He wringed his hands together, looking skeptical. Sam couldn't help the grin that crept over his mouth. Dean looked up at him and frowned.

"Shut up, Sammy."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're expression says more than enough."

"Well, so does yours."

Dean had given him the silent treatment after that, confusing Cas profoundly once they Angel got back.

"Why aren't you answering your brother, Dean?"

"He has to learn to mind his own business."

That was more than enough answer for Sam. He started observing the couple more carefully from then on. The way Cas always looked towards Dean for approval for everything, the way Dean always shot Cas an extra glance right before hunts. It was like they could lose each other any minute, and the other's opinion weighted more than anything. Sam would never forget that night when he overheard Dean mumbling Castiel's name in his sleep.

It was late. Very late. Sam had no idea what had awoken him, but when he turned his head to look at the time he immediately dropped down onto the pillow again with a tired sigh. He let his heavy eyelids fall shut, as he waited for the wave of drowsiness to hit him again, when he heard a weak mumble from his left. He cracked an eye open and threw a glance at Dean who was dead to the world. Dean had never really talked in his sleep before, not that Sam could recall at least. When a breathy sigh left his brother's lips Sam's curiosity got the best of him. He slowly sat up to look at Dean properly. He had his face pressed to the pillow and one leg thrown over the covers. He looked so peaceful. Sam was glad that he could get a good night's sleep. He deserved it.

"Cas." Sam froze. The mumbling had been a lot more coherent this time, and he could definitely make out what he was saying. Cas? Had Dean just said Cas' name in his sleep?

"Cas," Dean repeated, and Sam thought he caught a glimpse of a small, almost invisible smile on his lips. Sam snickered quietly and lowered himself back down onto the mattress. Dean had it bad, he concluded as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Though Dean was easier for him to read, he did pick up some hints from Castiel's side. He was, after all, not very familiar with subtlety.

"I do not understand," Cas said for the umpteenth that week. Sam expected Dean to sigh in frustration as he wasn't known as the most patient one around here, but he just gave a tight lipped smile and put his arm around Cas. Cas' reaction was immediate. His eyes flew to Dean's hand and then to his face. Sam could've sworn that they landed on Dean's lips for a moment before meeting his eyes. The younger hunter had to cover his laugh with a cough as he turned his attention to his laptop to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

The weeks went by and things stayed the same. Dean and Cas had yet to gather their courage and come out with their feelings. Sam suspected Dean had tried telling him several times when the Angel had been away, but had changed his mind the last second. It was getting infuriating to see these two dance around each other, but Sam didn't want to push any of them into confessing. He knew these things were hard, especially since it'd been so many years and they'd been through so much. They would act at their own rate. All he could do was wait.


End file.
